In love?
by sweethobbit
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but it's a story from Hermione's point of view where she is trying to figure out some feelings. Please read and review! :) COMPLETE!
1. chap 1

_**I don't owe anything related to Harry Potter – although that would have been great! )**_

_**Anyway, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction. Read and enjoy and review!! )**_

**In love?**

Hermione couldn't wait to get to the Burrow. Even though it just had been a little more than a month since the last time she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny, she was really looking forward to see them again. To tell the truth, she felt excited. She didn't know why really, but she just felt excited. Very excited.

As she sat there at the bench waiting, she suddenly noticed four red-haired people and one black-haired coming towards her. They were all smiling, and Hermione knew she could have recognized them even if they were miles away. She ran over to them and tossed her arms around the first person she could find – which happened to be Ron. Well, she though, it wasn't as if she could break Harry and Ginny apart, who were walking hand in hand.

Harry and Ginny had been starting to go out only three months ago. They had kept it as a secret from Ron the first month, both a bit worried about his reaction, but then they decided it was time to say something. Ron had responded with a sight and then some growling and muttering, but that was about it. When he didn't say anything else about that matter, they guessed that he was pretty much all right with it. Ron, however, _had_ been secretly cursing a bit, mostly to Hermione, and then muttered something about not understanding why they had to kiss all the time. _Especially_ when he was in the same room! Hermione only giggled whenever he brought it up. In her opinion Harry and Ginny were very cute together and she thought they were a perfect match.

Hermione gave Ron a big hug and then she proceeded to Harry.

- "Hi, how are you?" she asked him.

- "I'm fine," he smiled, and then he added with a nod towards Ginny. – "No, I'm great."

Hermione smiled.

- "And there is still not a word from Ron?" she whispered.

- "No," Harry answered. – "It has been two months now, and he still haven't said a word about it. I'm still waiting for him to chase after me and then strangle me when he catches me."

-"I'm just waiting for the right opportunity, mate" Ron interrupted with a smirk.

- "Oh, you are?" Harry replied. – "Well, I better watch out then, don't I? Even though I have handled trolls, three headed dogs, giant spiders, Dark Lords..."

- "Yeah, yeah. Piece of cake, my friend."

Hermione and Ginny only giggled as Ron and Harry continued their 'discussion' all the way back home.

-------

Back at the Burrow, the three friends were sitting at Ron's room talking about the last months apart. After what seemed like hours talking, Harry seemed to grow a bit restless. Hermione guessed he was quite so eager to go and see Ginny – although he didn't mention it.

- "Fine!" Ron growled. – "Go then! You've managed to be here long enough!"

Hermione giggled as Harry ran out of the room and then closing the door quiet before starting to run again. Ron shook his head and sighted.

- "Why did they have to start going out?"

- "Because they like each other."

- "I wish they didn't. It was more fun before." He pouted a bit, which made Hermione giggle again.

- "What so funny?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

- "You!" she laughed. – "The way you're talking about them, you'd almost think you didn't like it."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

- "Well I don't!"

- "Yes you do."

- "No I don't! Why would I like my sister going out with my best friend?"

- "Because you trust Harry, and you know that he will take good care of Ginny," she said smiling. – "Beside, with her and Harry going out together, you can keep a little eye on what they're doing."

Ron didn't answer but merely gaped at her, slowly shaking his head.

- "You think you've figured it all out, don't you?"

- "I don't think, Ron, I _know_."

She was glad to see him smiling. He did have a rather cute smile, she thought. Not to mention his eyes; so blue and twinkling. And the red hair of his which was now unkempt and untidy, but it didn't bother Hermione. She liked it this way. It made him so much cuter.

Wait a minute, she thought to her self. Ron..? Cute..? Did she really feel that way? She knew she had always cared for him, and she knew that sometimes felt a bit more protective over him than Harry. But him being cute..? It was then she noticed that she had been – and still was - looking straight at Ron.

- "What?" he asked. – "Do I have something in my face?"

- "No," she said, snapping out of her thoughts. – "No, I was just... I was just thinking of something."

- "What were you thinking about?"

- "Nothing."

- "Oh. But you just said..."

- "I know what I said!" Hermione shouted, interrupting Ron. – "It's just that it's none of your business what I was thinking!!"

- "Bloody hell, Hermione. Calm down!" Ron said. – "I was merely asking. What has gotten in to you?"

- "Nothing." Hermione got up on her feet. Ron shook his head slowly.

- "And don't swear, all right?!" she stuttered but still shouting. –"Or shake your head to me like that!"

Ron looked at her as she was mad. Hermione tried to hide the fact that she actually was blushing, but Ron didn't seem to notice. He got up on his feet to.

- "What _is_ the matter with you? You haven't even been here a day and yet here you are yelling at me for some reason I don't even know!"

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't dare to look at Ron. Even she couldn't say what had gotten in to her.

- "I think I want to go and read a bit," she finally said. – "Homework you know."

- "Yeah... I know." Ron raised his eyebrows and ruffled his hair. He looked a bit puzzled after Hermione as she walked out the door. What had just happened now? Girls, he thought to himself, shaking his head.

--------

Hermione sat on the sofa reading a book while Ron and Harry were playing chess. Once in a while, she would look up from the book and peek at Ron. There seemed to be something different with him... Or was there? Maybe she just hadn't noticed it before. The way he laughed... The puzzled look on his face when there was something he didn't understand... The funny remarks of his... The way he protected her from Malfoy whenever he came with his stupid comments...

She had to lie down. This was too much of her. Ron was one of her best friend for heaven's sake!

- "Hermione – earth's calling for Hermione!"

- "Huh?" She looked up and there stood Ginny grinning from ear to ear. – "I didn't see you there."

- "Obviously," Ginny replied, still grinning. – "Where were you? In dreamland?"

- "Pretty much."

- "Good! For a moment there I thought you were looking at my brother," she said with a wink

- "Yeah," Hermione laughed. – "Yeah, that would be weird."

- "So, you _were_ looking at him!" Ginny burst out. Hermione hushed her.

- "Yell a bit louder next time; I don't think the president in the USA heard you."

Ginny giggled.

- "Aww, I knew it. You fancy my brother."

- "I do not."

- "Do too. You can just admit it. Harry and I know it already."

- "You what?" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Here she was, trying to figure out what these feelings towards Ron were, and then Ginny comes and tells her she and Harry already know?

- "Hermione, how stupid do you think we are really? We might not be as clever as you, but we _can_ tell when somebody has a crush on somebody."

- "Right," Hermione smirked. – "I don't even know what I feel. How can you know?"

- "My dear, dear friend," Ginny began. – "No one bothers to fight as much as you do if there's nothing more to it."

- "He is one of my best friends," Hermione interrupted.

- "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't fall in love with him."

Ginny didn't say more but she didn't need to either. Hermione made a small gasp. She put down the book, looking more closely at Ron. What was going on? Was she really in love? No, she couldn't be. It was, after all, Ron!

-------------------

_**Well, here ends first chapter! Hope you liked it! ) **_

_**More will come later... As fast as I can write it! grin**_


	2. chap 2

_**Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted, but hey! At least I got one, and thank you very much! :) **_

**_So, here's second chapter. Read, enjoy and review! ;) _**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hermione couldn't sleep. After Ginny's little 'speech', there was too much on her mind now to sleep. The thing was that she hadn't really thought of Ron that way before. He was one of her best friends. She could always count on him when she was worried, when she was frighten..., when she needed someone to talk about concerning Harry for example. Ron had always been there, comforting and making her feel better. She groaned. This was crazy. She didn't have a crush on Ron.

After what felt like hours of just laying in her bed, doing nothing else but thinking and making her head spin, she decided she might as well get up. She went downstairs, thinking of making herself some tea. As she entered the kitchen she noticed that there was someone else there too. And who other could it be than Ron? He looked tired, his eyes were half-closed and his hair was messy, and he seemed a bit unsteady on the feet. When he saw he tried to fully open up his eyes.

- "Evening," he muttered sleepy.

- "Evening," she replied. "Why are you up so late?"

- "Hungry." He took a sandwich out from the fridge. – "You want one?"

She nodded. He took out another sandwich and gave it to her, and then they sat down at the table.

- "So, why are you up now?" Ron asked.

- "Can't sleep," Hermione answered.

- "Why not?"

Hermione shrugged.

- "Just too much on my mind." She answered. Well, what was she supposed to say? _I can't sleep because of you. Because I'm not sure if I have feelings for you or not. And now I don't know what to do._ She rolled her eyes and took a bite from her sandwich.

Ron, however, just nodded, not daring to ask more about it. He didn't want to repeat the episode that had happened in his room earlier that day – least of all start a new fight! He took a bite from the sandwich, and then he closed his eyes – now it looked more like he was asleep than awake.

Hermione couldn't help thinking about all those fights they had had, and on what Ginny had said. If Ginny was right... If no one argued as much as they do unless there is something more to it, then maybe that meant that Ron liked her too. Again she rolled her eyes. What was she thinking? Certainly, Ron didn't like her. Of course he didn't. Yes he cared for her, now that was obvious. He wouldn't have been so protective if he hadn't. But that was all. If he even was in love with somebody, it wasn't her for sure.

Slowly Ron opened up his eyes again.

- "Do you know how long it took for Harry to say goodnight to Ginny?" he yawned.

Hermione giggled.

- "Bloody thirty minutes!" Ron shook his head, and finished the last bite of the sandwich. – "I mean, seriously. Yeah, so they won't see each other in ten hours, but they will be sleeping those hours anyway."

- "Wait to you fall in love, then you'll know what it's like."

Ron wrinkled his nose.

- "Well, only time will show," he said, his ears reddening. He got up on his feet and was about to say goodnight but Hermione interrupted.

- "Don't go - yet." She bit her lip and blushed a bit. – "I mean, I can't sleep and... Well, it's so boring to just sit alone here."

Ron sighted but smiled. The bed can wait, he thought.

- "What about a game with wizard's chess?"

--------

After three games of wizard's chess (Ron had won all three of them of course) and several games of "Guess who I am" (where they had to guess whom the other one was thinking of by asking only yes and no – questions), the both of them fell asleep on the sofa in the living room. Ron was laying in one of the ends of the sofa, and Hermione had her head resting on Ron's chest. She was moving in the same rhythm as Ron's chest and breath-takes, and it was quite a sight for anyone who would see them.

That was the exact thought of Fred and George as they entered the living room the next day.

- "My, my, Fred, what do we have here?"

- "Two lovebirds finally finding their 'friend'?"

It was at that moment Hermione woke up. She looked around bewildered, as if not remembering where she was. Then it all came back to her. When she saw Fred and George she quickly got up on her feet, blushing furiously.

The twins, however, were more than amused by the sight. They both exchanged looks and then grinned broadly.

- "What?" Hermione snapped. They hadn't time to even say one word before she had turned on her heels and run up the stairs and into Ginny's room.

Ginny was already awake and dressed when Hermione come storming in to the room. She merely raised her eyebrows, watching Hermione as she sat down in her bed and pulled up a book which she started to read. No one said anything for a while.

- "Hermione?" Ginny finally said.

- "What is it?" Hermione answered, not looking up from the book.

- "Everything is all right, right? I mean, you weren't here when I woke up and now you came storming in to the room... You didn't have a fight with Ron, did you?!"

- "No."

- "Good. Well, I guess it wouldn't have made much sense. Ron is never up this early anyway," Ginny said. She paused for a few seconds, thinking. – "Fred and George! What did they do now?"

- "No one did anything, Ginny. There's nothing wrong!"

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Ginny about this night. It wasn't as if anything had happened, but she had had such a great time. She couldn't remember having laughed so much before. And the feeling she had felt... It was a feeling she didn't want to disappear. And it was all with... _Ron_. No, she wouldn't give Ginny that satisfaction.

- "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

- "Still asleep," Ginny answered, narrowing her eyes at Hermione. She was just about to say something else, but was interrupted by raised voices outside the room.

- "Will you guys get of my back?" Ron yelled.

- "No," Fred answered.

- "Not before you tell us about this night, lover boy," George added, snickering.

- "How empty-headed are you two? I said we played some games! Why do you think there's a chessboard on the table?" Ron said. – "But if you don't believe me, and if it's such a big deal to you, why don't you go and ask Hermione and see if she is telling you anything different!!"

And then the voices where gone. They heard a door slam and then all they could hear were the twins giggling quietly to them selves. Ginny looked at Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

- "What was that all about?"

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_And that was the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now, please review (and I will stop wailing about it -grin- )_**

**_Next chapter will come as soon as I'm done with it – of course! ;)_**


	3. chap 3

**_Thanks for all the reviews I've got ) _**

**_I'm sorry that I took so long to write this chapter, but to tell the truth, I have pretty much had writer's block. I just couldn't get myself to continue on this story. But here it is. Hope you'll like it. Read and review )_**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Why are you so stubborn?" Ginny whispered to Hermione. They were both sitting on the sofa in the living room - Hermione in one of the corners, reading a book, and Ginny was cuddled up in the other corner. She had been out playing Quidditch with Harry, Ron and the twins, but then Mrs. Weasley had asked the boys to help her with the gnomes in the garden. Ginny, on the other hand, was allowed to go inside.

"I'm not -" Hermione began.

"Oh come on, Hermione!" Ginny snorted. – "Is it really so hard to admit that you have feelings for… _Ron_?"

Ginny whispered the last so that no one could hear – even though there was no one except them in the living room. Hermione didn't answer. It _was_ hard to admit. If she said it out loud, it would mean it was true. And then things wouldn't be the same ever again. How could she possible be so close to Ron then? Not to mention, how would he react if he found out about it? She couldn't even imagine it!

No, not admitting it would make everything a whole lot easier for her. If she didn't think of it and if no one mentioned it to her, this would all pass. She buried her head in her hands and sighed. No, it wouldn't, she knew better. But this couldn't be happening! It was Ron of all people… Not that there was something wrong with him – he was definitely cute. He had always been so. But Ron was also one of her best friends…

'_Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't fall in love with him.'_

"Hermione?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Ron and Harry standing in front of them.

"Don't tell me you're doing homework?" Ron groaned. - "It's still two more weeks before the school starts!"

"Which is a better reason to get done with it," Hermione replied.

"I don't get that." Ron wrinkled his nose. – "Why not enjoy the summer now, while we're enjoying it, and then do homework with us when we're doing homework?"

"Yeah, right!" Hermione smirked. – "Just so you can copy whatever I write?"

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" Ron said innocently.

"Where's Fred and George?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Dunno… And frankly, I don't care. Whenever we're not playing, they're either bothering me or they're inventing some new stuff to their joke-shop. I prefer that they're doing the inventing."

Ginny giggled.

I think they're a bit funny," she whispered to Hermione. Ron, who heard it, narrowed his eyes.

"Of course you do. That's because they don't bother you."

"Oh yeah? Where have you been the whole summer? Who do you think they've been testing all their new inventions on?"

"Can you two please not fight? I'm trying to study," Hermione snapped, not even looking up from the book. Ron, Harry and Ginny exchanged looks and with a nod from Ron, Ginny grabbed the book Hermione was reading.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hermione sprang up on her feet. She tried to take the book from Ginny, but she was to fast and threw it over to Harry who again threw it to Ron.

"As I said, Hermione, it is summer for two more weeks! Enjoy!" Ron said as he received the book.

"And as I said, Ronald, if I get it done now, I can enjoy the rest of the holiday."

"What are you reading anyway?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione. – "'_Defense Against Dark Arts.' _Why are you reading that? We don't have any homework in that subject."

"Nevertheless, it's good to be prepared."

"Prepared? For what?"

"For the exam!" She snapped the book out of Ron's hands.

"That's a whole year to!"

Harry and Ginny, who were silently observing this, rolled their eyes. This was a familiar scene to them, and they both knew that this would not end well.

"So? I should be allowed to study whenever I want. If I want to be prepared two years in advance, it shouldn't be a problem for you!"

"Of course not, but I'm just saying -"

"If I want to study, I'm allowed to do that whenever I want and where I want!"

"Yes, I get that!" Ron's voice was getting louder now. Harry and Ginny now stepped a few steps backwards, quietly heading for the door.

"Then what's the problem!"

"There's no problem! I just don't see why you come over here if you're going to study anyway! You could have stayed home!"

That was it. Hermione looked thunderstruck. Ron gulped. He knew he shouldn't have said that. He looked around for help, but Ginny and Harry had already disappeared out of the room.

"I'm sorry if I am a hassle to you, Ron."

"You're not a hassle…" He took a long breath, not knowing what to say. Hermione tapped her foot.

"I'm what? Someone who, every time she studies, needs to take notes for other classmates? Or maybe I'm just an insufferable know-it-all!"

Her voice was about to crack anytime now. Ron didn't know what to say or do. He hated when Hermione was like this, and he hated it even more that he never could keep his big mouth shut when situations like this appeared.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! I think you're over-reacting a bit now!

"I'm over-reacting!" She yelled. – "Well, Ron, sometimes I have to 'over-react' to make you understand certain things!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you can be so thick sometimes… So stupid! And so annoying! I can't believe that I even thought I had feelings for you!"

She gasped and slapped her mouth. It was now Ron's turn to look thunderstruck. His mouth was wide open, and finally did he manage to breathe out two words.

"You what..?

"Nothing." Hermione stuttered. She couldn't look at him. Most of all she wanted to sink to the ground and disappear. Ron shook his head, not sure if he had really heard correct.

"Did you just say-"

"That I found you to be thick time to time?" Hermione interrupted. She bit her lip nervously, looking everywhere else than at Ron.

"No."

"Annoying?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He ruffled his hair nervously.

"This isn't easy, Ron! Nothing is ever easy with you! Sometimes we have such a good time, like this night for example. But then, all of the sudden… We fight over the smallest thing!"

Ron ruffled his hair nervously. It was an awkward moment, and Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. It seemed like a thousand things appeared on her mind, and neither one of them could even relate to the situation that was happening. Right at that moment she wished she had paid more attention to the other girls as they went on about boys and dating. But, of course, she had only been rolling her eyes to it instead, and walked off to read a book or to do homework. Not that she was really that sure that listening to their chitchat would help much.

"I think I will…" she stuttered. "I think I'll…"

"Don't go," Ron interrupted, knowing precisely what she was about to say. Again he ruffled his hair nervously. Hermione didn't reply; even though she was curious why he didn't want her to go, she didn't manage to ask. She simply couldn't speak.

"You see," Ron continued. He looked a little uneasy there he stood, and he seemed to have difficulty finding the words to say. "The thing is…That… I sort of…" He broke off and sighed. Then, almost in a whisper, he added. "Bloody hell, Hermione. Don't you see I like you too?"

Hermione lightened up. Without a word she walked over to him, and standing on tiptoe she was suddenly doing something she had never dreamt she would be doing: she was kissing him. She was kissing Ron! His lips felt so soft, and she immediately knew it was right: and when they broke apart and Ron smiled to her, Hermione could not understand why it had taken her so long to realize how she felt about him.

"That was good," Ron grinned.

"No," Hermione said, beaming. "It was great!"

End!

**_Well, folks, that was that: the last chapter of this story. Hermione and Ron finally together ) _**

**_And again, so sorry it took me so long to write it. I will try to be better at the next story. If I can think of one… Time will show ;) Anyways, I said I wouldn't nag about it if you reviewed, but knowing myself, I can't help it (grins): please review )_**


End file.
